toonkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
About Quest's were first introduced to the game on the 8th of October 2019. Most quests were available for a limited time and was completed by riddles and collecting items. When completion of a quest, you will be rewarded with an item and a trophy. Quest's * Halloween 2019 In this quest you got a torch to hold, You open your quest list and gained access to the torch. To complete the quest you had to find 5 Halloween cookies in a series of Candy Corn -> Pumpkin -> Ghost -> Eye -> Skull. The first cookie was located right of the tree on the left hand side of the Town. The second cookie was located top center of the pinata in Cafe & Arcade. The third cookie was located behind the cylinder fish tank in the Quarterdeck. The fourth cookie was located top-left of the speaker in Cafe & Arcade. The final cookie was located near the snow on the bottom right corner of the Town. On completion you gained a dragon skull head item as a reward and the Quest trophy. If you reload the page and do this quest again, you do not get an extra skull or trophy, but instead you gain 100 coins that can be used to buy item's in the shop. This quest had a glitch where if you didn't use the torch then you can still collect the cookies. This shown on the player's screen as an invisible cookie, where if you click in the exact location of a cookie without using the torch then you will still collect it. The pop-up would still work when using this glitch. This glitch only worked if you clicked the torch, without clicking the torch the glitch wouldn't happen. *New Years Eve 2019 In this quest you got a torch to hold, You open your quest list and gained access to the torch. To complete the quest you had to find 5 Winter cookies in a series of Lights -> Spinner -> Present -> Stockings -> Snow Man. The first cookie was located on the roof of the Quaterdeck on the right hand side of the Town. The second cookie was located in the middle of the claw machine of the pinata in Cafe & Arcade. The third cookie was located underneath the christmas tree in the Quarterdeck. The fourth cookie was located behind the bottom left table in Cafe & Arcade. The final cookie was located near the peppermints on the top right corner of the Town, near the Quaterdeck. On completion you gained a on baby new year outfit item as a reward and the Quest trophy. If you reload the page and do this quest again, you do not get an extra skull or trophy, but instead you gain 100 coins that can be used to buy item's in the shop. Similar to the Halloween 2019 quest, this quest had a glitch where if you didn't use the torch then you can still collect the cookies. This shown on the player's screen as an invisible cookie, where if you click in the exact location of a cookie without using the torch then you will still collect it. The pop-up would still work when using this glitch. This glitch only worked if you clicked the torch, without clicking the torch the glitch wouldn't happen. After the New Years Eve 2019 ended and the rooms were converted back to normal, the quest was still available up until _____ February 2020. The hints were not updated which could of been confusing for some players. Quest Hint's * Halloween 2019 Lolla.png|Message when the quest list is first clicked Lolllllllllllllll.png|Message when you find the first cookie Lol_teeheehee.png|Message when you find the second cookie Lol_thats_funny.png|Message when you find the third cookie Lol_haha.png|Message when you find the fourth cookie Lolzies.png|Message when you find the final cookie *New Years Eve 2019 Annotation_2020-01-01_224306.jpg|Message when the quest list is first clicked Annotation_2020-01-01_224412.jpg|Message when you find the first cookie Annotation_2020-01-01_224401.jpg|Message when you find the second cookie Annotation_2020-01-01_224335.jpg|Message when you find the third cookie Annotation_2020-01-01_224350.jpg|Message when you find the fourth cookie Annotation_2020-01-01_224437.jpg|Message when you find the final cookie Quest Help * Halloween 2019 Lol55.png|Cookie 1 Lol44.png|Cookie 2 Lol22.png|Cookie 3 Lol33.png|Cookie 4 Lol11.png|Cookie 5 After_update.png|Cookie 3 after the update to the Quarterdeck *New Years Eve 2019 Annotation_2020-01-01_224320.jpg|Cookie 1 Annotation_2020-01-01_224407.jpg|Cookie 2 Annotation_2020-01-01_224356.jpg|Cookie 3 Annotation_2020-01-01_224343.jpg|Cookie 4 Annotation_2020-01-01_232319.jpg|Cookie 4 Quest Rewards * Halloween 2019 File:Loltho.png|Trophy given to anyone who completes a Quest Loloozlol.png|Prize for completing the Halloween 2019 Quest Skull_mask.png|Transparent image of the Skull Mask *New Years Eve 2019 File:Loltho.png|Trophy given to anyone who completes a Quest Annotation_2020-01-01_224418.jpg|Prize for completing the New Years Eve 2019 Quest Quest Extra's This part is the sneak peaks etc. * Halloween 2019 Quests were first teased by @toonkins on twitter, The tweet read "Be sure to keep your eyes open for a new and exciting addition to #Toonkins this #ToonkinsTuesday!" The tweet has a video attached which is currently unavailable to post on this fandom so here's the tweet link to see the video for yourself! https://twitter.com/toonkins/status/1180911482223116290 Toonkins then later posted another status reading "THE FIRST TOONKINS QUEST IS NOW LIVE! https://toonkins.com/play - login now!" Attached with the following image. EGUdR2JW4AAK2Yx.jpg|Image seen on the second tweet